


battleground's loser

by jaemjenmines



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom Na Jaemin, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sub Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemjenmines/pseuds/jaemjenmines
Summary: jeno bukanlah pemain game terbaik di nct dream.





	battleground's loser

****

bukan hal aneh jika hari libur merupakan hal yang sangat jeno inginkan. disaat member lain asik bermain diluar, menikmati hari dibawah sinar matahari, jeno lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu liburnya di dorm lebih tepatnya kamarnya dengan jaemin.

biasanya jeno akan hanya tiduran dan main handphone, tapi berhubung jaemin ada di dorm, dan merasa kesal karena jaemin menyebut dirinya member terbaik dalam bermain game online di salah satu acara yang dibintanginya, maka dari itu ia menantang jaemin agar bermain battleground dengannya.

harga diri jeno sebagai pemain game online yang dirinya pikir profesional merasa harga dirinya terluka. diapun mengajuka sebuah taruhan kepada jaemin. siapa yang dapat kill atau membunuh lawan yang paling banyak, maka yang kalah harus mengabulkan apapun yang diinginkan yang menang. tapi hasil akhirnya diluar dugaan jeno. jeno mendapat kill 5 sedangkan jaemin mendapat 15 kill. mungkin benar jaemin lebih handal bermain game online dibanding dirinya. 

dan karena kekalahannyalah jeno berakhir telanjang, berlutut di depan selangkangan jaemin dengan mulut yang tersumpal oleh penis besar dan berurat jaemin sedangkan lubangnya terus bergetar karena benda yang jaemin masukan.

"eummpphh....eungghhh..."

"ahh..fuck jen.."

jeno belum pernah mengulum penis sebelumnya ataupun memasukan benda ke analnya bahkan semua ini baru bagi jeno. dan sekarang penis sahabatnya yamg berada di mulutnya, meminta untuk jaemin.

"eungghh.....ahhhhh....."

"fuck. aku baru tahu mulutmu seenak ini, jen. sialnya aku baru tahu setelah 7 tahun mengenalmu."

jaemin mencengkram kepala jeno, memperdalam penisnya ke dalam mulut jeno sampai jeno tersedak karena kepala penis jaemin yang terus melesak ke tenggorokannya.

"ohhokk...ohhookk.."

jeno memukul-mukul paha jaemin karena dia mulai kesulitan bernapas dan melepaskan paksa penis jaemin dari mulutnya

"jaemhhh..nghhh...pelanhhh-pelannhh...."

ucapan jeno agak tidak jelas karena benda yang terus bergetar kencang di dalam lubangnya.

"maafkan daddy, baby. baiklah daddy akan pelan-pelan."

jeno agak terkejut saat jaemin memanggil dirinya baby dan dirinya sendiri daddy, tapi keterkejutan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat ia merasakan jaemin menampar pipinya dengan penisnya. jeno mulai menggenggam penis jaemin yang sudah basah oleh air liurnya dan pre-cum yang terus keluar.

"gunakan lidahmu, baby. jilat seperti kau menjilat eskrim."

jeno mengangguk ragu. dia mulai membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat ujung penis jaemin yang sudah memrah dan terus mengeluarkan pre-cum dan merasakan rasa amis dan asin di lidahnya. jeno terus menjilati penis jaemin di mulai dari menjilat kecil lubang kencing jaemin sampai kebatang pangkalnya layaknya seorang yang sudah berpengalaman.

jaemin yang melihat tangan jeno yang mencengkram lututnya, menuntun tangan kanan jeno kemudian ia lingkarkan jari jemari jeno di batang penisnya. dapat jeno rasakan urat-urat penis jaemin di telapak tangannya.

"naik-turunkan tanganmu, baby. astaga kau butuh banyak belajar, baby."

jeno hanya memandang jaemin dengan mata yang membulat lucu dan tatapan yang polos, dengan lidah yang masih menjilati kepala penis jaemin dan tangannya mulai mengocok. 

jaemin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi melihat jeno yang terlihat polos tengah menjilati dan mengocok penisnya. ia berdiri dari sisi ranjang, menarik rambut jeno lalu memasukan penisnya kembali ke mulut jeno kemudian menghentakan pinggulnya membuat penisnya menubruk langsung tenggorokan jeno. jaemin mendiamkan penisnya selama beberapa saat setelah mendengar suara tersedak jeno.

jeno tersedak akibat aksi jaemin yang mendadak. mulut dan pangkal tenggorokannya terasa penuh. harus jeno akui, penis jaemin itu lebih besar dari rata-rata penis orang korea. 

jaemin secara perlahan mengeluar-masukan penisnya dengan tempo yang pelan, agar tidak menyakiti tenggorokan jeno.

"oh my god.....shit...kenapa mulutmu enak sekali baby?...."

"eeuumphh..."

"eumphhh......"

jaemin semakin mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya dan semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan kepala jeno hingga hidung dan wajah jeno beberapa kali terbenam di helaian bulu kemaluan jaemin. kepala jaemin mendongak ke atas, matanya terpejam dan mulutnya agak terbuka bahkan urat-urat leher jaemin terlihat, menikmati pelepasannya.

crot...crot...crot...crot

mata jeno membulat merasakan sesuatu mengalir di mulut dan tenggorokannya. setelah beberapa saat, jaemin menarik keluar penisnya, kembali duduk di tepian ranjang dan melihat jeno yang ingin memuntahkan spermanya. dia menarik dagu jeno yang masih berlutut di lantai agar menghadap ke wajahnya.

"telan, baby. itu asupan protein yang baik untuk tubuhmu." ucap jaemin sambil mengelus rambut jeno.

jeno pun menurut dan menelan sperma jaemin, masih teringat taruhannya dengan jaemin. napas jeno saling mengejar seperti sedang mengikuti lari marathon.

keadaan jeno sudah sangat benar-benar kacau. sorot matanya sayu, air mata yang terus menuruni pipinya, rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan dan basah oleh keringat, mulut yang agak terbuka, saliva yang mengalir dari mulutnya sampai ke lehernya, puting merah-kecoklatannya yang sudah menegang juga penis kecilnya yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan ujungnya yang memerah, mengeluarkan precum yang menetes ke lantai. benda bergetar itu terus bergetar di dalam lubangnya, membuat tubuhnya kembali mengalami tremor.

"jaemnghh...keluarin benda iniihh..."

mata jaemin kembali ditutupi nafsu. melihat jeno memohon dengan penampilan yang jaemin sebut sangat menggoda ini membuat birahinya kembali memuncak.

"wrong name, baby." jaemin tersenyum miring.

"da-daddyyhh...?"

"sini, baby. naik ke pangkuan daddy."

jaemin menepuk pahanya. jeno yang berlutut dengan ragu berdiri dan naik ke pangkuan jaemin.

"eungghh..." lenguh mereka berdua. penis jeno tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan penis jaemin yang kembali mengeras.

tanpa aba-aba, jaemin menarik tengkuk jeno dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. jeno sudah pasrah, taruhan adalah taruhan, janji adalah janji. apapun yang jaemin lakukan, dia hanya akan mengikutinya. maka, jeno mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jaemin dan memperdalam ciuman panas itu.

tangan jaemin lepas dari tengkuk jeno dan mulai menjelajahi dada jeno. jari-jarinya mulai memilin puting jeno yang sudah menegang, mendapat lenguhan jeno disela-sela ciuman mereka. dengan senang hati, jaemin melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut jeno, menjelajahi rongga hangat sahabatnya itu.

pagutan mereka terlepas setelah beberapa menit, menciptakan lelehan benang saliva diantara kedua bibir mereka. jaemin melihat jeno yang sedang menarik napas dengan sekuat-kuatnya. mulut jaemin tidak bisa diam. memanfaatkan jeno yang sedang fokus menarik napas, mulut jaemin kini menjelajahi rahang jeno, menciptakan bekas basah di rahang jeno.

jaemin menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putih jeno, menghisapnya secara perlahan, kemudian gigit, kemudian hisap. terus seperti itu sampai leher putih itu kini dihiasi bercak merah yang tidak sedikit.

kini mulut jaemin sedang bermain di dada jeno, menjilat puting sebelah kiri jeno, sedangkan puting sebelahnya dimainkan oleh tangan kiri jaemin. jeno memperhatikan jaemin yang sedang menyusu bergantian di kedua putingnya seperti mengharapkan sesuatu keluar dari sana. jeno ingin menyuruh jaemin berhenti terlebih dahulu karena jujur kedua putingnya terasa ngilu mendapat rangsangan dari mulut jaemin, apalagi sekarang jaemin menggigit kecil putingnya. namun niat jeno terhenti karena jari tangan jaemin yang kini menyumpal mulutnya, membuat salivanya kembali meleleh di sudut bibirnya.

"eungmphh..."

jaemin menggigit puting sebelah kiri jeno kemudian menariknya, mengakhiri permainnya di dada jeno. dia menarik jarinya dari mulut jeno, kemudian mengarahkannya ke penis mungil jeno.

"lihat baby, penis mungilmu ini ingin dimanjakan. kau ingin daddy memanjakan penis lucumu ini?" jaemin mengelus-elus kepala penis jeno, menggoda sahabat yang merangkap jadi babynya ini.

jeno hanya mendesah sambil menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, setiap sentuhan dan rangsangan jaemin membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

jaemin mulai menggerakan tangannya yang menggenggam penis jeno naik dan turun dengan tempo lambat. sesekali jari telunjuknya mengusap lubang kencing jeno yang membuat jeno mendesah lebih kencang. tangan sebelahnya juga tidak tinggal diam. tangan itu terus meremas bola kembar jeno dengan gemas. tak beberapa lama, jeno merasa dirinya sudah akan sampai dipelepasannya. 

"ddaaddhh..., berhentiihhh...sampaiinghhh..."

"oh, seharusnya kau tidak memintaku berhenti, baby."

jaemin semakin cepat mengocok penis jeno. matanya terus melihat wajah dan tubuh jeno yang terus menggelinjang menerima rangsangannya.

"aahh...ahhh...aahh..."

crot...crot...crot

sperma jeno menyembur mengenai kameja yang jaemin pakai dan sebagian meleleh di tangan jaemin.

"kau nakal baby. lihat, kau membuat baju daddy kotor."

jaemin menjulurkan jari-jarinya yang terkena lelehan sperma jenoke mulut jeno. jeno dengan suka rela membuka mulutnya, wajahnya mengernyit merasakan spermanya sendiri. jeno terus menjilat dan mengulum jari jaemin sampai jaemin menariknya dari mulut jeno.

"ddaaddhh...keluarinnhh sekarangghh..."

jeno kembali membuka suara, sungguh benda yang bergetar di analnya membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"baiklah, baby."

jaemin memasukan jarinya yang sudah basah oleh saliva jeno ke dalam lubang anal jeno.

"aahhh...ahhh..."

jeno mendesah merasakan jari jaemin mulai masuk ke dalam analnya. ia dapat merasakannya benda bergetar itu ditarik keluar oleh jari jaemin. jari jaemin dan benda bergetar itu keluar dari analnya membuat jeno mendesah lega.

jaemin menyimpan benda bergetar itu, vibrator di atas nakas, kemudian mengangkat pinggul jeno dan mengarahkan penisnya di depan lubang berkedut jeno. jeno yang sudah sangat lelah terkejut merasakan benda tumpul yang besar mencoba masuk ke dalam analnya. jeno menundukkan wajahnya, melihat penis jaemin yang siap membobol lubangnya.

"i-itu tidak akan muat."

jaemin mengecup sekilas mulut jeno, kemudian mengusap rambut jeno yang sudah lepek karena keringat.

"kita tidak akan tau sebelum mencobanya, baby. iya, 'kan?"

kepala penis jaemin sudah terbenam di lubang jeno. dengan sekali hentakan, jaemin menurunkan pinggul jeno yang secara otomatis membuat penisnya masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang jeno.

jeno hampir berteriak merasakan perih di bagian selatan tubuhnya. jaemin tidak memakai pelumas apapun kecuali saliva jeno yang mungkin sudah mengering. jeno menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menghalangi suara desahan dan isakan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. air mata sudah menuruni pipinya lagi, saking sakitnya ia merasakan penis jaemin di lubangnya.

"bergerak baby. naik-turunkan tubuhmu. daddy lelah."

jeno mulai menaik-turunkan dengan tempo pelan, sungguh lubangnya sangat sakit saat ini. desahan jeno terdengar saat tangannya menjadi tumpu di paha jaemin. jaemin yang tidak sabaran memegang erat pinggul jeno kemudian mendorong pinggulnya dengan cepat. sekarang jaeminlah yang mengambil alih tempo.

"kau terlalu lambat baby. bagaimana jika member lain datang saat kita sedang dalam posisi ini?"

"ahh...ahhh...pelannhhh...pelannhh...kumohonnhh..."

jaemin semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya. penisnya sudah menemukan titik nikmat jeno yang membuat jeno mendesah kenikmatan. penis mungil jeno kembali mengeras, naik-turun sesuai tempo tusukan jaemin di lubangnya.

"ddaddhh...akuhh inginnhh keluarrh."

"bersama-sama baby."

jaemin semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya di lubang jeno. setelah beberapa tusukan terakhir, jaemin menggeram rendah dan menyemburkan spermanya di dalam lubang jeno, sedangkan jeno kembali menyemburkan spermanya di pakaian jaemin. tubuh jeno melengkung sempurna dengan kepala mendongak ke atas dan telapak tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, menikmati pelepasan keduanya. analnya terasa penuh dan hangat oleh sperma jaemin.

jaemin mengeluarkan penisnya dan melihat spermanya bercucuran dari lubang jeno yang kini sudah memerah akibat perbuatannya. ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dari nakasnya untuk membersihkan lubang dan penis jeno serta penisnya sendiri, kemudian membereskan kekacauan lain yang mereka buat.

jaemin mendengar dengkuran halus jeno yang masih telanjang dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu jaemin. jaemin tersenyum, kemudian menidurkan jeno di ranjangnya. dia menutupi tubuh telanjang jeno dengan selimut. dia mencium dalam kening jeno lalu merapikan rambut jeno yang berantakan.

"maafin daddy, ya. kau pasti sangat lelah. lain kali, jangan pernah menantamg daddy main game lagi. meski fans menganggap kau pemain game terbaik, tapi kemampuanmu bahkan tidak lebih baik dari chenle."

jaemin berdiri dan memasukkan kembali penisnya ke dalam celana. ia beejalan keluar kamar, menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

****

jaemin keluar dari kamar mandi bertepatan dengan member lain yang baru pulang setelah bermain diluar. 

"tumben sekali sore begini jaemin-hyung sudah mandi. biasanya 'kan nanti malam." jisung menatap jaemin dengan curiga.

"oh ya jaem, jeno di kamarnya? kami tadi membeli ayam goreng saat pulang. sekalian makan bareng." ucap renjun sambil mengangkat kantong keresek yang berisi ayam goreng.

"ah, jeno sedang tidur. tadi kami bermain game dan jeno kalah taruhan. jadi dia harus push-up 100 kali sebagai hukuman. mungkin dia kecapean. sisain aja ayamnya buat jeno dan buatku. aku juga mau tidur."

jaemin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan jeno. meninggalkan renjun yang mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, berjalan menuju dapur. sedangkan jisung terus menatap punggung jaemin sampai menghilang dari balik pintu dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

'ada yang tidak beres. aku mencium bau-bau kebohongan.' pikir jisung.


End file.
